the_first_regimentfandomcom-20200213-history
Stormwind Army Field Manual/Ammunition and Reagents
The Stormwind Royal Army fields some of the best arms and armor in all of Azeroth. Drawing from its mines, farms, and foundries throughout the realm, the kingdom produces enough equipment to completely outfit its regional brigades. This chapter of the Stormwind Army Field Manual will overview common and uncommon equipment. Every ranged weapon, barring those of magical channeling, require Ammunition and Reagents to operate. The Royal Army employs a wide range of projectile weaponry, from simple arrows to explosive artillery shells. This chapter will overview these various ammunitions in addition to some of the magical reagents used by the crown's spellcasters and healers. The Royal Army utilizes several types and tiers of weaponry and armor to account for the different roles present on the battlefield. Each has their own distinct advantages and disadvantages that should be accounted for in combat. Ammunition The projectile weapons employed by the Royal Army require Ammunition to operate. The various projectiles and their associated properties should be known well by all soldiers of the crown. Standard Arrows & Bolts (Wowhead Link) Arrows and bolts are projectiles consisting of a straight stiff shaft, made of either wood or metal, fin-like stabilizers called fletching, and a weighted, sharpened and often pointed tip. Whether fired from bow and crossbow en masse at enemy formations or picking the enemy off one by one from a concealed position, they are an effective method of reducing an enemy forces numbers prior to melee engagement. Requirements: * Issued to Infantry & Reconnaissance Recruits. Fire Arrows & Bolts (Wowhead Link) Standard arrows and bolts may be turned into flammable projectiles if their tips are dipped into a tar-filled pouch. Once lit, either magically or with another source of fire, the flaming projectile may be used to set enemy fields, siege equipment, buildings, and other flammable materials aflame. Requirements: * Issued to Infantry & Reconnaissance Privates. Blessed Arrows & Bolts (Wowhead Link) The Church of the Holy Light is known to bless the projectiles issued to their witch hunters and temple guardsmen such that they inflict searing holy fire upon demons, maleficar, and supernatural abominations. They are often tipped with silver or even truesilver to smite malevolent spirits, making them incredibly valuable. Requirements: * Issued to Witch Hunters and by approved request. Arcane Arrows & Bolts (Wowhead Link) When faced with magical threats, the Stormwind Circle of Magi equips its spell hunters with enchanted arrows and bolts with which they may discretely dispatch magic-infused monsters and rogue wizards. These projectiles are tipped with arcane crystals which explode in magical frostfire upon impact. Requirements: * Issued to Spell Hunters and by approved request. Black Powder (Wowhead Link) Black powder, also known as gunpowder, is a mixture of sulfur, charcoal, and saltpeter. Its incendiary properties, along with the amount of heat and gas volume it generates, is often used as a propellant in firearms and as a blasting powder in quarrying and mining. The Royal Army uses it extensively in its firearms, from pistols to field guns. Soldiers of the crown equipped with black powder weapons carry individual charges of black powder wrapped in paper in a waterproofed bandolier draped across their chest or waist. Requirements: * Issued to Infantry Privates. Musket Balls (Wowhead Link) Musket balls are a type of projectile ammunition specifically designed for firearms. The ammunition is usually wrapped in paper or cloth before being loaded down the barrel of a firearm after a charge of black powder, where the force of the black powder igniting expels the ball at a lethal velocity. Though the musket balls issued by the Royal Army are typically cast from lead, soldiers have been known to melt down or cast stone, scrap iron, and other hard metals into balls when lead is in short supply. Musket balls are typically carried in a waterproofed pouch at a soldier’s waist. They can be used in other firearms and come in various sizes to accommodate them. Requirements: * Issued to Infantry Privates. Silver Bullets (Wowhead Link) Silver bullets are cast from silver, known to be effective against witches and other monsters susceptible to the metal and its believed properties against evil. Due to the malleability and softness of silver, these projectiles are rendered ineffective against most heavy armor and fortifications. Their great cost and niche purpose render silver bullets a rarity on the battlefield. The Stormwind Inquisition uses these projectiles in their hunts when pursuing supernatural threats. Requirements: * Issued to Witch Hunters. Firebombs (Wowhead Link) Firebombs are a category of devices that can serve as incendiary weapons, explosives, or weapons that combine both effects of the formerly listed. The construction of these bombs varies depending on their intended use and contained material. In general, a firebomb is constructed by filling a bisque urn or similar container with flammable or explosive material, including but not limited to gunpowder, chemicals, and alchemical ingredients, which is then thrown at a target. Requirements: * Issued to Infantry Privates. Dynamite (Wowhead Link) Dynamite is an explosive used mainly in mining, quarrying, and demolition and is considered a more powerful alternative to black powder. The most common type of dynamite is made with explosive oil, absorbed in a sorbent, with a small mixture of stabilizer added. This combination allows the device to be used in a relatively safe fashion while also retaining its powerful explosive properties. Several types and combinations of dynamite exist, individually purposed to better fit their intended purposes. Requirements: * Specialist weapon, per event basis. Caltrops (Wowhead Link) Caltrops are an anti-personnel weapon consisting of four or more sharp metal points arranged in such a way as that one of them is always pointing upward with a stable base. Rangers utilize caltrops to slow the movement of infantry and cavalry troops by discreetly scattering them along the anticipated routes of the advancing enemy armies. Requirements: * Issued to Rangers. Reagents Both church and circle employ magical or blessed Reagents in their casting of spells, sorceries, and miracles. These powerful goods have strong magical properties that require steady hands and a fortified mind. Holy Water (Wowhead Link) Holy Water is water that has been blessed by Priest of the Holy Light. Holy water has many applications and can be used to protect, banish, heal, curse, enlighten, cleanse, and purify. Depending on the situation at hand, herbs and other additions such as salt may be added to the water to fortify or amplify its effects. Requirements: * Issued to Diocese Privates. Blessed Oil (Wowhead Link) The mother church often uses sweet-smelling blessed oil in its ceremonies to anoint the brows of those ordained in the Light. Oil blessed with the Holy Light shall readily take to its blessings and shall facilitate healing to flesh that has been anointed. The Light’s champions have been known to coat their weapons with blessed oil before setting them aflame in combat, both to inflict righteous fire upon the enemies of the church and to act as righteous beacons in the face of darkness. Requirements: * Issued to Diocese Privates. Sacred Candles (Wowhead Link) Sacred candles have long be used as method of sympathetic magic, for meditative uses, and for mundane purposes. The composition, color, and shapes of these candles vary depending on its intended use, and the wax is sometimes infused with specific herbs or magical reagents. Once these candles have been formed and cured, they are most often blessed by a Priest of the Holy Light to sanctify them for the use against evil. Requirements: * Issued to Diocese Privates. Rock Salt (Wowhead Link) Harvested from the Great Sea, rock salt has been used over time and by several cultures for its multiple uses and properties - namely that it absorbs psychic energy and binds it into its own structure. It is an easily gained resource and most often used for purification, protection against psychic phenomena and evil spirits, and in healing. Requirements: * Issued to Witch Hunters. Silversage Incense (Wowhead Link) Silversage incense is often used in a bundle or as a loose collection of the dried herb. Its uses include the ability to purify, sanctify, and to bless a person, place, or object. There are two main ways to burn silversage: one is to shave or crumble bits of the herb onto a lit fire; the second is to bundle the herb together into a tightly packed 'stick' and light the stick itself. It is most often carried in a metal censer which may be carried at one’s side. Requirements: * Issued to Ordained Diocese Privates. Symbol of Kings (Wowhead Link) Kings often seek the church’s blessings in war and strife in order to bolster the morale of their armies. The Church of the Holy Light is selective in which wars and conflicts it blesses as sanctified and just, but for those it does sanction, the church offers its support in the form of written edicts and blessings. Upon these holy documents are inscribed the Symbol of Kings, which the Light’s champions may call upon to bolster the effects of their holy miracles. This symbol is the physical manifestation of the Light's recognition and support of the crown's actions. Requirements: * Issued to Ordained Diocese Privates. Symbol of Divinity (Wowhead Link) As the Light may be called upon to perform supernatural feats of resurrection, the Church of the Holy Light has created divine tokens with which its healers may use as beacons for the Light’s divinity to return spirits from the realm of the dead. Cast from truesilver, gold, and platinum, these holy symbols of divinity are among the church’s most valuable treasures. They are only issued to the most devout of the church’s priests and paladins. Requirements: * Issued to Ordained Diocese Privates. Stakes of White Oak (Wowhead Link) The wood of white oak trees has been known for centuries to have cleansing properties. Their rarity and difficulty in cultivation, however, have rendered items crafted from its wood incredibly valuable. Carved into stakes and blessed by the church, white oak is supremely effective at banishing malevolent spirits, vampires, and those willingly corrupted by foul magics. Stakes of white oak are often hilted with white horse hair to mark them apart from mere wooden posts. Requirements: * Issued to Witch Hunters. Arcane Powder (Wowhead Link) Arcane Powder is a reagent made from the residual substances that occur as a result of disenchanting a magical item. In turn, arcane powder can also be used in the process of enchanting and is said to have multiple uses in potion-making, transmutation, and other magic-related practices and spells. Requirements: * Issued to Mage Privates. Wizard Oil (Wowhead Link) Wizard oil is a substance created by alchemists using a combination of common oils, ground arcane crystals, and arcane powder. This ingredient can be used by mages to create, fortify, or amplify the effects of arcane-based weapons and items. Requirements: * Issued to Mage Privates. Fire Oil (Wowhead Link) Fire oil is a substance created by alchemists using the oils derived from the flesh of Firefin Snappers. This ingredient can be used by mages to create, fortify, or amplify the effects of fire-based weapons and items. Requirements: * Issued to Mage Privates. Category:Field Manual Category:Stormwind Army Field Manual